For years products have been delivered in containers for use by the consumer or worker. An example is the five gallon container used to ship various products such as foodstuff and contractors materials. These containers are used to store the product while being used and frequently for other items after the original product is used up. For example at most construction sites several five gallon containers are present holding sheetrock seam or joint compound. As the joint compound is used the containers are gradually emptied. Once empty the containers are convenient storage areas at the construction site or at home for other items. Some of the containers are filled with various liquids and some are left without any cover. The uncovered containers are a particular problem as liquid or rain water may collect therein. In the event a curious child looks into one of these uncovered containers it is possible that he or she could loose his or her balance and fall head first into the container. Many incidents of this nature occur each year with tragic results.
It is now a common practice for the containers that are placed in commerce to have a warning label for example: